A Compendium of Remnant Knowledge
by Kirara-Elfkin
Summary: Read and find out, because I just can't think of a proper summary for this...
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is something else I thought I'd put up that has been lurking in my computer for months. It actually started as notes I made for another AU TLR story I'm writing (not Unexpected Events, nothing to do with that), but I got the idea to put in this format just to see if I could make it sound more professional. Right now there are five chapters, but more will probably go up as I progress with that story. I did take some snippets of info from the game when I was writing this, but most of it is just my thoughts on all the possible info on remnants that the game didn't cover, and the adaptations I made for my AU story. I'll put up the next one or two bits over the weekend.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A Compendium of Remnant Knowledge

(_Exerts from_ A Compendium of Remnant Knowledge

_by_ Pagus Mardew, with contributions by Dr's John and Marina Sykes, Chapter 1: Origins and Classifications)

_Throughout the annals of history, Remnants have always been instruments of change, used to inspire the imagination and to wage endless wars. Documentation of most historical events for the past 7,000 years will contain some mention of Remnants, and most people if asked, would say that Remnants have always existed here. However, if you look far enough back into the past, decipher the ancient stone carvings of long dead civilisations, you would find that Remnants only appeared on this world some 10,000 years ago, a small span of time in regards to the millions of years life took to evolve._

_Strangely, the first Remnants appearance coincides directly with the fall of the last great Sovani Empire. No complete accounts exist from this time, faded murals and shattered runic carvings the only sources of information. Many experts believe that the arrival of the Remnants contributed, or was directly responsible for the destruction of that ancient kingdom._

_One incomplete rune tablet from the time gives the most credence to this theory. The tablet speaks of destruction on an unimaginable scale, entire cities being brought to the ground in a single night, it's citizens found dead in the streets without any sign of injury. The author of the tablet cites the cause to be "creatures unlike any other, demons with the power of gods, yet as insubstantial as spirits. Their forms are as mutable as water, ever changing, gaining more power and substance with every life devoured. Each one blazes with the light of stars, and brings ruin and death in its wake."_

_Sadly, there are no existing sources that tell us where the Remnants originated from. There are many conflicting opinions about this, one of the most common being that the Sovani somehow created the Remnants through ancient magick, far beyond anything we have today. Another more controversial theory is that the Sovani opened a doorway to another plane of existence, through which the Remnants came. Neither theory can be proved or disproved at this point in time, nor is it likely will we ever know the Remnants true origins, as disappointing as that is._

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Over the years, Remnants have become renowned for having incredibly diverse forms, having been recorded in nearly every shape imaginable, many assuming the form of weapons or mighty beasts. What few realise is that there are different classifications of Remnants. Those Remnants that can be dated to more than 8,000 years of age always have inanimate forms, regardless of whether that form resembles a recognisable object or not. These Remnants, such as the Emeth Tag or the Blue Elf, are commonly referred to as Core Remnants. It is only in Remnants less than 8,000 years old do we see the emergence of animalistic forms, known as Therioid Remnants, (from the Greek meaning: like an animal) the oldest being the draconic Gwayn that stands watch over Nagapur. Another well known Therioid is the Tao Te in Balterossa, though many more exist, most living as wild animals. There are also rumours of a new 'type' of Remnant having emerged within the last thousand years, many people reporting encounters with these creatures, though no substantial proof has been found to support this. If such reports are to be believed, these 'new' Remnants have adapted their forms so as to be nearly indistinguishable from those of the sentient races. There is much controversy surrounding these supposed meetings, because the reports vary greatly from person to person, some reporting distinctly hostile encounters, while other claim to have even conversed with the creatures. Though no concrete proof exists, some researchers have already categorised these Remnants, labelling them as 'Humanoid' Remnants, after their bipedal shape and apparent sentience._

_Though many uncertainties about Remnants still abound, it is an undeniable truth that Remnants can adapt and evolve with incredible speed to changes in their environment, usually due to alterations in their physical surroundings or the availability of prey. If they exist, this new Remnant sub-species could very well have evolved due to the pressures caused by the increasing size and numeracy of towns and settlements over the last few centuries. They would understandably find it easier to obtain prey by having the ability to disguise themselves as one of the species they hunt, allowing them to easily slip into towns and cities, blending in with the population, or simply luring unsuspecting people away from the busy travel routes between cities..._


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, here's the second part. Mostly game based musings on my part, no tweaked AU ideas here. Might add more on the silver falcon's founder and Validus later, if my many muses stop butting heads for five minutes.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(_An exert from_ Remnants throughout History _by_ Pagus Mardew, with contributions by Dr's John and Marina Sykes, Chapter 2: Powers and Binding)

_Incredible as it may seem, of the thousands of Remnants studied and catalogued, no two share the same power, though some similarities have been noted. Differences have also been noted between Core and Therioid type abilities, varying in strength and scope. Core Remnants have the largest power variation of any classification, ranging from emotional manipulation, large scale destruction and extreme environmental changes, right down to enhancing the physical and mental abilities of their bonded. The strength of these abilities also varies; some Remnants have enough power to stop natural disasters, while others barely have enough power to grant immunity to certain spell effects. A perfect example of the former would be the Emeth Tag, and it's ability to contain and divert the explosive power of the volcano Royotia is built around. As for the latter, one example would be the Simarrionne, a small, chain-like Remnant recorded as having the ability to artificially boost the power of all mystic arts cast by it's bonded, though its current location is unknown._

_Therioid Remnants have less variations of power and strength, regardless of their diverse forms. Most of their abilities are centred around the manipulation and creation of the elements, which can in turn be split into life-giving and destructive powers. One famous Remnant whose powers are almost entirely life-giving is the Tao Te. Without this Remnants ability to draw water from deep underground, and in extreme situations even create water, (as recorded in the great eastern drought of 253 AE) Balterossa would be unliveable, the harsh desert conditions overwhelming the city, with no way to obtain water to nourish the plants it's people rely on..._

_000000000000000_

_Binding, the process through which Remnants powers can be harnessed and used, is a relatively recent discovery in historical terms, becoming a common occurrence a scant 1000 years ago, starting of course with the remarkable binding of the Remnant Elysion by the semi-legendary figure of Marion Marshall, though texts indicate the rulers of some cities were binding the resident core remnant as long as 700 years previous to this. The process of binding is completely unique to Remnants, though many have tried to replicate it using other magically charged creatures._

_One interesting fact to note is that Core Remnants cannot outright refuse a binding, unable to stop any such attempts, as long as the person doing the binding knows how to proceed. In contrast, Therioid Remnants can easily prevent an unwanted binding, and historically are much less likely to accept a bond, requiring considerably more energy and effort from both participants to complete the bond._

_Not many people truly understand what the act of binding entails. Most think that binding a Remnant means dominating it with your will, forcing it to submit to you. That is the precise reason so many people die in attempts to bind Remnants, and why binding has only become commonplace so recently. In ages past, Remnants were worshipped as Gods and deities for thousands of years, and are still seen as divine beings in some remote corners of the world today. Considering this, no one from that bygone era would ever think to try and enslave a God._

_What those people ambitious enough to want a bond must understand, is that binding a Remnant is like striking a deal, an exchange of services, the life energy of the person for the loyalty and powers of the Remnant. It is nothing like the pseudo master and slave relationship portrayed in earlier books. Indeed, those that try to take the Remnants power without giving anything in exchange are the ones that die in the process, their greed provoking the Remnant into consuming them, and occasionally those nearby. Once the deal is struck, a bond is created, allowing the Remnant to draw energy from the person. This also allows the Remnant to sense their bonded's intentions, letting them respond to non-verbal commands easily._

_Willpower does however have a part to play in the interactions between Remnant and bonded. Without a strong will, it is all too easy for the Remnant to gain control of the bond, and if that happens, any number of consequences can result, madness and death being just two, though by no means the worst that can happen. In rare circumstances however, a longstanding partnership between remnant and man can evolve into something resembling friendship, or at least mutual respect. One such incident was famously recorded between the founder of the Silver Falcons and his bonded, a bird-like Therioid remnant by the name of Validus…_


	3. Chapter 3

I would have waited, but because of Sorceress Nadira's wonderful review and subsequent PM, I chose to put it up today. Right, this is NOT game compliant for the most part. I took some cues from the game, but this is really my musings on how a living creature like a remnant would be 'put together' so to speak. I have also modified it slightly for the AU story I'm writing right now. (25 thousand words and counting ^_^) All anatomical knowledge comes from adapting the animal anatomy information from the college course I am doing right now. The oxytocin bit you can blame on the masterful writer Vathara's fic Project Asclepius. She is actually a big influence on the ideas I come up with. I really like her style of writing. If you like FFVII and 'winged' Cloud, read her story Thorns, you won't regret it.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(_An exert from_ Remnants throughout History _by_ Pagus Mardew, with contributions by Dr's John and Marina Sykes, Chapter 3: Therioid Anatomy and Physiology)

_As previously mentioned, Remnants are unlike any other life form currently existing on this planet. This includes their biology. As core Remnants lack the typical physical structure of most organic creatures, researchers turned to Therioid Remnants in an effort to understand how these creatures function as living organisms._

_Thanks to the nigh indestructible quality of Remnants, extensive invasive surgery on sedated subjects was possible to thoroughly investigate their anatomical and physiological structure. Before these investigations, some differences had been noted through observation: _

_Unusual blood composition, containing traces of an unidentifiable compound, which appears to impart a golden shimmer when under direct sunlight_

_Naturally high body temperature_

_Extreme healing abilities_

_Therioid Remnants need to consume solid food as well as energy to maintain good body condition_

_Inability to process solid food when low on energy_

_Highly developed sensory abilities_

_Durable bodies, able to withstand extensive physical trauma_

_Unusual vulnerability to magic_

_Inability to perform magic_

_Of the many new differences discovered in the investigation, these were some of the most noteworthy: _

_Denser bone structure_

_Specialised cells for energy absorption found on the surface of the tongue and lining the mouth, varying slightly from body type to body type_

_High tolerance for extremes of temperature_

_Very efficient immune system, the presence of white blood cell 'super cells' able to eradicate any invading micro-organism within moments_

_The introduction of silver significantly slows their regenerative process, probably due to the high conductivity of the silver (greater than any other metal) interfering with the natural flow of energy within their bodies._

_The secretion of a chemical compound from the salivary glands, similar in property to oxytocin, but still very different from the actual hormone found in mammals. Oxytocin, aside from its uses during pregnancy, promotes emotional bonding between members of a group, between parents and offspring, and between mated pairs. When it is in an individual's system, it makes them more likely to trust those around them. Testing discovered that this modified oxytocin proves to have a much stronger effect than a corresponding dose of the typical oxytocin found in mammals. In large enough doses it can cause a soporific effect, relaxing the recipient within moments of being administered. In small amounts it is able to be absorbed through the skin, or for larger doses, injected via a bite, suggesting some use between mated Remnants, and intriguing possibilities for newly speculated hunting methods. _

_One of the most radical differences noted was the lack of true connective tissue. Instead of cartilage, tendons and ligaments, highly conductive fibres with similar properties to the many different types of connective tissue were found throughout their bodies. This substance had the same highly conductive quality as copper, and was found replacing all connective tissues, coating nerves and blood vessels, threading through cardiac, smooth and voluntary muscle, and also presenting high concentrations in the integumentary system (the skin). Thin membranes of a similar substance were also found covering the internal organs. Due to the lack of these fibres within the internal organs, the membranes must serve as protection for these naturally delicate structures. Further tests proved that these fibres (apart from doubling as connective tissue) were solely responsible for directing and distributing the large amounts of energy generated by the Remnants body. The presence of this substance allows energy to be generated and distributed smoothly throughout their body, without the risk of it damaging the more delicate tissues. The excess heat created by the constant production of energy is also absorbed by these fibres, and directed harmlessly outwards, away from the internal organs, resulting in increased surface body temperature. It also explains their ability to withstand greater temperature variants than most animals, the heat production protecting their core temperature from dropping in cold climates, and likewise the fibres reflecting excess heat outwards in hotter climates…_


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Ok, for now this will be the last update for this Compendium. I combined exerts 4 and 5 because 4 was so short. Something you may or may not be happy about, is that I had a major breakthrough with my long fic that the compendium ties into. Hopefully I will be posting the prologue in a couple of days, followed shortly by the first proper chapter. So far I have over 25 thousand words, and I'm not even close to halfway through, so this will be really big, not including all the notes on the plot I have.

Enjoy!

(_An exert from_ Remnants throughout History _by_ Pagus Mardew, with contributions by Dr's John and Marina Sykes, Chapter 4: Sensory Perception)

_Remnants, as with most other animals, share the same five primary senses, sight, taste, touch, hearing and smell. The acuity of those senses however, depends entirely on the form they have. Canine form Remnants have an unrivalled sense of smell, while draconian and avian forms have exceptional eyesight._

_Despite these differences, all a Remnant's senses are stronger than the original creatures. Remnants are also rumoured to have another sense, more to do with the mind than the body. They appear to be able to sense different types of energy, and the fluctuations caused by emotions._

_Extensive research indicates it to be some form of synaesthesia. A combination of the five primary senses, plus a type of 'sixth sense' which scientists can only speculate about, as all the research to date has turned up very little about this ability. Using this special sense lets Remnants detect creatures hidden from sight, and correctly recognise the emotions of individual beings, as bonded researchers can verify._

(_An exert from_ Remnants throughout History _by_ Pagus Mardew, with contributions by Dr's John and Marina Sykes, Chapter 5: Common and Deviant Feeding Behaviour)

_In a similar fashion to Harpylia, who feed upon magical energy, Remnants also feed upon energy, the spiritual energies present within most animals. Due to the relatively small amount of such energy existing in the non-sentient creatures, Remnants naturally turned to hunting the sentient races, which were the only creatures to have a substantial amount of this energy._

_One fact in particular that makes Remnants completely unique and different from any other recorded species, is the fact that they don't hunt to consume the bodies or blood of their victims when hunting for a suitable source of life energy, unlike Harpylia which must extract the sustenance they need from their prey's blood._

_Interestingly, there is no record of a remnant ever consuming the flesh of a sentient being, much preferring to hunt lesser animals for physical sustenance. Indeed, another unique attribute of Remnants is that they do not need to kill to feed on life energy, since the captured prey must be alive for the feeding process._

_Despite this, incidents of victims left alive __**after**__ an attack are roughly equal in number to those killed, though attacks that are witnessed are also a rarity, making it entirely possible that survivable attacks are much more common than records show._

_Very little has been recorded about the process used by unbound Remnants to feed. Skin on skin contact is needed between predator and prey, usually centring on the victims neck or chest. What happens during feeding is unknown, but no instance of physical injury has ever been seen as a result of feeding._

_Those that are left alive are always relatively unhurt, with no long term detrimental effects from being fed upon, the only injuries having occurred when being subdued by the Remnant. Interestingly, those who are fed upon and survive, develop a variation of short term memory loss, remembering almost nothing from several hours prior to the attack._

_While the choosing of a single target for a swift, quickly executed attack appears to be a very common and widespread predation technique, there are those select few that target large groups, attacking isolated communities and merchant caravans. No survivors or witnesses to these thankfully rare attacks exist, but the sheer brutality of the wounds and the wholesale slaughter of those present are shocking to say the least._

_From studies into Therioid Remnant intelligence, researchers know that the creatures have a formidable intellect, comparable to any sentient being. During an archaeological dig in a recently exposed section of the Siebenbur paths, the explorative team was attacked, and the researchers were given the rare and traumatising chance to view one of these more violent attacks, though not to the extreme levels mentioned above. Only one death resulted from the attack, the other members of the team were lucky enough to escape with injuries ranging from mild to severe._

_An account from one survivor noted that the Remnant (resembling a demon in appearance, but with notable differences in colour, size and behaviour) appeared to have little regard for it's chosen prey, one of the assistants that had been accompanying the archaeologists. Indeed, it appeared to enjoy the distress it caused, the whole ordeal going on for over an hour, when most recorded attacks are over within ten to fifteen minutes. Needless to say, the survivors were considerably traumatised, and refused to comment beyond the initial account. _


End file.
